The tea party
by Bilance
Summary: After being found out and swiftly knock unconscious, Steve found himself in a tea party with a girl in a cute red dress that wants to kill them.


p id="docs-internal-guid-717b2cf2-2f5e-48cd-2f36-1ffb3e89ab53" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I am so glad that you decided to join us for a bite," A cheery voice piped up as Steve's eyes fluttered open to the blinding stage lights. When his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he found himself seated before a table with a plate of hotdogs and a paper cup in front of him. "You have no idea how happy I was when I found you guys presenting yourselves in the truck carriage." The girl sitting across steve giggled. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Steve felt his body's temperature plummet into sub-zero degrees as his eyes met with the yellow blood thirsty orbs, Maple's eyes. The girl who personally impaled their friend through a pole in the merry-go-round ride. Maple tilted her head like her confused puppy./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What's wrong? Don't like the food?" Did she even need to ask? The thing in front of him is a product of murder! Steve opened his mouth to shout bloody murder when Maple reached over the table. A lump bulged in his throat and his words blocked with fear and his heart raced as the small fingers slowly stretches towards him./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh…looks like someone has woken up." Maple lips shifted into a mischievous grin as she gave a side-glance to the Steve's friend, Tiffany, who just began to groggily open her eyes. Maple withdrew her hand and sat back on her plastic chair. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Welcome back to earth miss," Maple chirped with a deceptively cheerful and innocent voice. "Good to have you with us. Once again." Maple drawled the last two words as if it had a hidden history behind it./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You motherless freak! I wished that the circus had burn down with all of you freaks in it!" Tiffany spat in anger once she regained conscious. A soft creak sounded of a chair dragging its feet against its floor as Maple stood up. Steve's terrified gaze followed Maple as she made her way over to Tiffany. He watched in horror as the pair of petite hands gripped her chin and the side of her head. A sharp crack pierced the silence followed by a deafening screech of pain causing Steve to jam his palms against his ears./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""At least my mother taught me not to say anything if there is nothing pleasant to say." Maple turned over to steve and gave a wink as she stuck out her tongue playfully. "Aren't I right mister?" Steve said nothing with only his eyes wide open, traumatised from the brutality that happened before him. Tiffany''s face… A huge swell has formed on her cheeks with streams of blood pouring out of her shifted jaw, no longer aligned./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You're crazy!" Steve exclaimed. Maple merely giggled at the comment before staring back at him right in the eyes./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I lost it long ago but I won't be alone soon." Maple replied as she smiled with intent./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Steve shot out of his chair and made a dead sprint towards to entrance of the tent in a desperate attempt to escape. "Oh mister, I have no time to play catch with you." Maple voiced mused. A burning red pain jolted into his vision and Steve sprawled onto the floor face first as he clutched a piece of rubber squeezing around his neck. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Can't believe that old training equipment still works until now." Maple's bewildered voice commented as the faint footsteps drew nearer to Steve. He could see the entrance wide open with the yellow buses filling up with people. He began to crawl. He could make it, just a bit more and he would be out of the tent. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Come on don't leave, I was only playing." The Maple called out jestingly, her voice louder this time. She is approaching! Steve clawed and kick his way forward in a last ditch effort to escape. Almost making it out of the stage ring and into the darkness of safety when something small slipped under his stomach. Steven flipped over like a hamburger on a grill and laid there in exhaustion as his consumer loomed over him with a wide grin spread across her face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Don't worry killing you would be no fun." Steve stared up at the black soles of Maple's red boot hovering above his head like a guillotine. "We still have lots of laughter to share together, after I find your missing friend." Her foot came down and his vision went black./span/div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"strongDid you enjoy the story? Please leave your comments down below and share your thoughts about the story./strong/span/div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"strongAlso here is the original story: /stronga href=" s/12212417/1/Lights-out"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc; font-family: Verdana;" s/12212417/1/Lights-out/span/span/a/span/div 


End file.
